DIVISION OF PRIMATE RESOURCES: COMPARATIVE PATHOLOGY SERVICES AND TISSUE DISTRIBUTION PROGRAM PROJECT SUMMARY Background and Significance: Maintaining and managing a NHP colony requires veterinary diagnostic pathology services, and NHP research also requires research pathology support. The Comparative Pathology Service (CPS) provides these diagnostic and research services. The CPS also manages the Tissue Distribution Program (TDP), a research service that provides crucial organ and tissue samples to biomedical investigators worldwide. Additionally, significant efforts are directed at teaching and training, mentorship and NPRC Consortium activities. CPS personnel are Robert Murnane, DVM, PhD, Diplomate ACVP, who is the CPS head with over 25 years of NHP experience, Audrey Baldessari, DVM, DACVP who has 24 years of professional experience, Mr. Durning the histotechnologist, and Mr. English a research technician. Progress and Accomplishments: Pathology Services: During the past 3.5 years, there were 1042 accessions, over two thirds of which were complete necropsies with histopathology. Over 17,300 paraffin- embedded tissue blocks were processed for at least hematoxylin and eosin stained sections and often for other stains, and over 250 special stains were performed. There also were over 2400 ?special procedures accessions? which are in addition to the accessions total above. These tallies do not include the TDP. Reports are computerized, searchable, and can contain digital images. TDP Services: During this grant cycle the TDP distributed to dozens of researchers over 1641 tissues from 178 animals, mostly macaques. Research: During this grant cycle 17 peer-reviewed manuscripts were published. Teaching and Education: CPS pathologists coordinate lectures and histopathology slide seminars within the UW Department of Comparative Medicine (DCM), and the CPS serves as a training vehicle for DCM post-DVM students. Many other teaching interactions occur within the WaNPRC, the UW, and at national and international meetings and symposia. Service Plan: Specific Aims: 1) Diagnostic Pathology Services: Diagnosis and containment of diseases affecting colony animals and provision of research and diagnostic pathology support and expertise to all projects performed at the WaNPRC. 2) Tissue Distribution Program (TDP): Continue operation of the TDP as an efficient resource to provide investigators within and outside the WaNPRC valuable NHP tissues. 3) Teaching and Education: Provision of professional mentoring and instruction in gross pathology, histopathology and cytopathology of all species to faculty, staff and residents of the WaNPRC and the UW DCM, and to present scientific findings at local, national and international meetings. 4) Research: Performance of collaborative and independent research related to comparative medicine and WaNPRC studies. 5) Consortium Activities and Integration/Cross-Training: Maintain active participation in the NPRC Pathology Working Group consortium (PWG) and continuation of cross-training and integration with other Center units.